


Reminders

by Blazecap



Series: Mando Season 2 Aftermath [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Did you know Boba had a family in legends?, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Gen, I have yet to read a fic that brings it up in a satisfying way, Just a simple man making his way across the galaxy, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s02e08 The Rescue, Post-Season/Series 02, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazecap/pseuds/Blazecap
Summary: Din and crew part ways with Boba and Fennec returning them back to the bar. But not before Boba and Koska make amends.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Sintas Vel
Series: Mando Season 2 Aftermath [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090790
Kudos: 5





	Reminders

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus just things have been pretty front loaded for me recently, but don’t worry I have returned and have some stories planned for the near future.

When Boba dropped the rest of them off back at the bar. Koska wanted to apologize for attacking Fett earlier, thankfully their “fight” ended prematurely before anyone got hurt. She be lying if she said it wasn’t thrilling to go toe-to-toe with the Legendary Boba Fett himself. It was a dream come true for the young impressionable Mandalorian.

“I just want to say I’m sorry, you just as much Mandalorian as your father before you,” wishing to make amends trying to sound as sincere as possible. Din Djarin and his actions had force Koska to shift her views on foundlings. Now viewing them as much Mandalorian as herself. Hell, she was hypocritical, considering her father was foundling a fact very few knew about her.

“I hope you can forgive me.” She said hugging Fett. He felt warm, accepting her embrace even if it was a bit awkward.

“No sweat, but know this: I was going easy on you,” he laughed off. As he suddenly pulled Koska’s arm behind her back forcibly bending unnaturally. “Let’s make one thing clear: I’m a legend you're a trend, you ain’t got half the skills I got. I’ll kick your ass with one-eyed close. Now take a lesson from a genuine assassin who’s been blasting foes since you were in diapers: Beware of an old man in a profession where young men die.” He said with a sinister aura. His helmet no doubt hiding his disgruntled face.

Koska completely believed that while he may have been past his prime while she was in her prime but this is Boba Fett we’re talking about. She shutters at the thought of fighting him in HIS prime. He was the most skilled and notorious bounty hunter on this side of the galaxy. It’s no wonder he’s a clone of his father.

“Speaking from experience?” Koska figuring he’s speaking from his many years of being a bounty hunter. She knew you don’t get to be called “the best in the profession” by twiddling your thumbs. 

“I know first hand because I had to work with insufferable people like you.” Fett reminisced when worked for Jaba and other crimelords. He was a different person then, never questioned the jobs he was given. He held no grudge against those he targeted, he provided his full service on every assignment. He learned to not let revenge consume him, you need to let the past go and move forward in life. 

“The flawless warrior kind?” Koska proudly declared blushing under her helmet, feeling she was being honored by the legendary Boba Fett.

“The blowhards who screw up jobs and cost me credits,” Fett said with a cold ire. He wasn’t particularly excited when he had to work with others, especially new recruits. 

“The young impressionable wannabes who bit off more than they could handle.” There’ll all the same to him: Tryhardes who have grand notions of fame and success. But failed to realize it requires skill to reach the top, and they get themselves killed as a result. 

“I’ve been lucky so far, but even that eventually runs out. Pure skill will get you so far.” He said solemnly. Fett has had his fair share of close encounters, even the best of the best can have bad days.

“You see this dent?” Fett asked pointing to the large indent in his helmet. Even with his new paint job, it was still quite visible. A grim reminder to him that a little bit of luck goes a long way. Perhaps they were a reason he was nicknamed named ‘lucky’ by his other clone “brothers”, which over time he learned to respect them. Even they deserved basic decency, a fact he learned far too late.

“I’ve heard lots of stories of the origin of that dent. Suppose you wouldn’t want to set the record straight.” Koska examined the dent taking off her helmet to get a better and more careful look. Trying to figure what point Fett was trying to make. The version she’s most familiar with is that he got it in a duel with Cadd Bane himself. They both shot each other right in the forehead, Fett survived because of his beskar helmet. Koska herself never believed that version, not fond of the idea he only lived because of mere luck.

“I got from Cadd Bane when we shot each other. It was a duel I walked away from, this dent reminds me my life could end at any moment.” Boba lectured the young Mandalorian. “Doesn’t matter how skilled you are, the galaxy is a cruel and harsh place. Only the best of the best can make it, and even then only so far. What matters most is your purpose in life. The reason to wake up every day, the reason you do what you do.” It’s what his father instilled in him when he was still alive. He carried those lessons with him for the rest of his life, it got him this far after all.

“Wow... I’m quite impressed. Never thought I get taught a thing or two about life from you.” Koska admittedly finding Fett had more depth to his character than she thought. Most stories she heard characterize him as a cold heartless killer, giving his blaster to the highest price. Never once had it crossed her mind he could be sentimental. Evening giving wise words about life, not too similar to what her father taught her.

“I frankly should be dead. Yet some greater cosmic deity saved my ass and gave me a second chance at life. I sure as hell ain’t gonna waste it, I probably don’t have long for this galaxy.” He lamented knowing the Sarlacc complicated his health, at most he had anywhere from a 5 year to mere mouths. “I lived my life, you still got yours. But don’t expect to weep when you die so young, especially since it be such waste of potential.” Fett said neutrally not caring one way or the other.

“So your saying I have potential?” Koska’s sounded quite enthusiastic at the thought of Boba Fett complementing her skills as a warrior. It was high praise coming from him, she felt privileged to earn it.

“I’m just saying know you shouldn’t pick a fight you can’t win. That’ll get your arrogant ass killed one day.” He warned having seen it happen one too many times. Even Fett had his limits, he knew when to cut his losses. You learn to not get overconfident otherwise, you start to get careless and make fatal mistakes. Jaba’s sail barge is a prime example of that.

“It’s just...” Fett trailed off viewing Koska with a sort of nostalgia. “You remind a lot of my daughter, Ailyn...” He went off looking at Koska more closely. She wasn’t at all the spitting image of his daughter, but still had that moxie of a warrior. She had that fighting spirit of a true Mandalorian, Fett was almost brought to tears at the comparison.  


“Wait you had a daughter?!” Koska asked in disbelief, dumbfounded by his revelation.   
  
“You think clones can’t have children?” Fett asked wondering if she genuinely thought it was impossible.

“I just fingered... you all were sterile,” Koska said truthful thinking it wasn’t possible for clones to breed.

“Fair enough,” Fett conceded. “Look, kid... I just want you to know this old saying in Mandoa-“

“Anay-tuur copaanir evaar’la jatne cuun ni,” Koska finished his sentence knowing what he gonna say. A lesson any person should take with them in life. That very lesson Koska’s father drilled into her head, she held disdain for him but she took that teaching to heart. Truly believing in what it meant to be the best version of ourselves.

“Well look at you, seems whoever raised you, taught some good morals to live by.” Fett sounding impressed by a person of her generation knowing such wisdom. 

Fett wasn’t sure why he’s trying to give advice to a person he barely knows. This is probably the last time they’ll ever meet, what difference does it make to him if she lived or dies? Perhaps...

It’s because he feels guilty for being the worse father in the entire galaxy. His inner dad awakened, wanting to see this young adult go down a path she won’t regret. Feeling sorrow for leaving Ailyn’s mother behind... how he missed his wife. 

Sintas. 

He was young and dumb at the time. He was rushing into things too fast, he wasn’t ready to be a father then. She wasn’t comfortable with his profession, fearing Ailyn would grow up fatherless. They grew apart and their relationship strained, while they never officially devoiced they might as well be. Still...

Fett felt a lingering sense of obligation for Sintas as they were still married. He swore off intimate relations with other women, not feeling morally right to sleep with anyone else. He viewed sex between unmarried individuals, as uncomfortable to him. He was a loyal husband, he gives himself that much. No matter how sad and pathetic it may seem to others.

Still, however, talking to this young Mandalorian gave Fett insight. Perhaps he should try and be an actual father for once. He felt fulfillment talking about life, now he understands what his father probably felt raising him. The pride he felt inspiring a new generation to carry on the way of the Mandalore. A new day brings new possibilities, he thinks about contacting Ailyn, he heard his daughter followed in his footsteps and became a Bounty Hunter too, wearing her own armor to boot. He couldn’t help but smile under his helmet, knowing she made it.How proud he is of her forging her path, but still remembering her heritage and wearing it like a badge of honor.

“Hey, you okay?” The young Mandalorian asked snapping Fett back into reality. 

“Umm yes.” He hesitated. “Now run home and heal from this disintegration.” Fett sounded more lighthearted dismissing her.

That got a chuckle from both of them. Koska knew was gonna need a bacta tank for that burn. But she considers herself lucky actually: Who else could say they clashed with Boba Fett and live to tell the tale? Axe Woves and all the other Nite Owls are gonna be so jealous!

When Koska walked out of the ship she saw Din and Fennic in the middle of a conversation. Bo standing at the side her arms crossed waiting for the conversation to end.

“Where to next?” Din asked Fennic curiously.

“We have some unfinished business left on Tattooine,” Fennic replied. “We’re gonna drop a hot new single: Back from the dead assholes.” Fennic jokingly said. That got a good laugh from everyone(except Bo).

“Be sure sure to send a copy,” Din eagerly responded. “Can’t wait for that new single. Also if you meet a man named Cobb Vanth, tell him Mando sent you.” He added.

“Will do,” Fennic replied exultantly.

When they walked back into the bar Axe was standing right there at the table. His hands up in the air confused as to where his companions were the past few hours.

“What the hell? Next time you guys pull a stunt like at least leave a holo. I was in the bathroom for crying now out load!” He complained as this wasn’t the first time something like this has happened and this was getting irksome for Axe. 

“You guys left me in the dust, and I had to be the one to repair the table.” He complained feeling he always missed out on the fun.

“Sorry,” Koska replied trying to hold back from laughter. It was pretty hilarious they forgot their teammate. “I slammed THE Boba Fett with my jetpack on that table. True story.” Koska rubbing it in Axe’s face giving a smut look. 

The reaction she got was priceless, confused no doubt as most of the galaxy thought he died back on Jaba’s sail barge five years ago.

“That’s a load of-“ Axe quickly retracted his insult when he looked over to Din. “What’s he doing here?!” Axe puzzled as he saw what was on Din’s hip, his eye widened making sure this wasn’t a spice dream. 

“Is that the...” Axe trailed off before putting the pieces together. 

“Well, this is certainly... interesting.” Taken aback by the fact a foundling is now Mand’alore. He looked towards Bo-Katan her helmet on hiding her no doubt furious face. “So what now?” He asked completely at a loss for words. 

“We can discuss this in a few hours,” Bo finally spoke a word since they left the light cruiser. “Right now we ALL need some R ‘n R.” She dismissed them all abruptly.

“Now let’s head back to base.” She ordered them all.

Suddenly everyone’s stomach except Axe’s startled rumbling. Din and Fett recruited them when they were waiting for their lunch to be served. Koska herself also skipped breakfast as well, focusing on her training instead. How she immensely regretted that decision, she felt hungry pains in her stomach.

“Can we at least grab something to eat?” Koska begged Bo hopefully giving in to her own hunger. 

“Fine.” Bo begrudgingly said sitting at the table from before, now repaired as if nothing happened.

“So did you apologize to Fett?” Din asked reminding Koska of the promise they made back on Slave I.

“Yeah,” she joyfully smiled with delight. “I say we’re on good terms now.”

As Din would probably put it, this was the way.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me, when I saw similarities between Koska and Boba’s wife and daughter. So I decided “hey why not?” let’s compare them. I also like the idea of Boba perhaps being a father figure or that granddad to Koska imparting wisdom to her. Also truth be told: I have yet to read a fic that gets Boba’s Legend’s characterization right(most notable his views on marital sex) which I find interesting. 
> 
> The phrase used in this story Anay-tuur copaanir evaar’la jatne cuun ni” translates  
> “Everyday is a new day, to be the best version of ourselves.” A saying that I personally believe in life. If there’s one thing to take away from my story let it be that. Thanks for reading I have a last one more story planed and then I’ll done with my “Mando season two aftermath”


End file.
